nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Hailing from Jungle Island and surrounding smaller islands, Golbins are a short race of reptilian humanoids. Golbins range from around 2.5 to 4 feet tall, and are very light, weighing less than 100 pounds. Their hide ranges from a pale gray to more vibrant shades of red or green. Goblins are naturally skilled with mechanics and spatial reasoning, and are known as excellent engineers. Unlike the dwarves, who are known for their prowess in the construction of buildings or in fine metalwork, goblins are known for their skill in the creation of mechanisms. Goblins also lead the world in chemistry (not alchemy). Goblins were the inventors of black powder, and of the repeating crossbow. Biology Goblins are known around the world for their strange dietary habits. Goblins are omnivores, and are physically capable of digesting a much wider range of potential foods than are most other races (orcs are the exception). However, although they could eat almost anything, goblins are very fond of insects. Goblins are known to leave rotting carcasses out to attract maggots and other bugs. They then eat these insects. They are also known for foraging in the jungle, picking beetles and frogs off of trees and eating them. Goblins have pretty strong livers, and aren't affected by withdrawal as much as the other races. Many of them are heavy drinkers, but even more popular is tobacco. Goblins are physiologically compatible with orcs and kobolds. Breeding with an orc creates a hobgoblin, breeding with a kobold creates a shitty half-breed kobold/goblin. Most goblins absolutely despise kobolds. Society Goblin society is interesting, and foreign to other races. Traditionally, goblins have no link to their immediate genetic family. Instead, all of the children are raised together, by a set of adults that operate a sort of boarding school. In adolescence, Goblins are chosen as apprentices to a master of a trade, and live and work in that trade until they are ready to ply the craft on their own. In adulthood, it is not uncommon for Goblins to move far away from home, travelling to wherever they think their chosen trade will sell the best. It is also typical of goblins to move between romantic relationships very quickly, and it isn't viewed as at all strange if two parents go their separate ways after their child is delivered (the male will typically take care of the female during pregnancy, but after that, since the child is given away, there is no obligation for the parents to stay together). This lack of family-oriented values doesn't sit well with some other cultures, and as such goblins are often seen as scoundrels, only in life for themselves. Playing a Goblin None of these are ''necessarily ''required to play a goblin you'll just need an explanation if you don't. It's pretty likely that I will bar you from not taking the more biological ones. Keep in mind that you will need to take extra languages and culutral familiarities beyond your default (goblin language and goblin culture) Note: although goblins are viewed as greedy, they are also known as smart. This evens out, to a status of 0. Stats/Basic * ST -2 * IQ +1 * HT -1 * Size Modifier -2 * Basic Move -1 * Odious Personal Habit - eats bugs and other nasty shit Advantages * Acute Smell B35 * Blunt Claws B42 * High Manual Dexterity B59 * You may take Magery if you wish, but cannot take Magic Resistance. * Night Vision, 1 or 2 levels * Talent set with crafting skills is extremely common, choosing those skills is up to you * Sharp Teeth B91 Disadvantages * Compulsive behaviors, particularly gambling, are common, but this is purely cultural, not biological * Gluttony is culturally common Skills (not at all mandatory) * Crafting skills are extremely common * Ranged weapons, particularly crossbows, are common because goblins are not very strong in melee, and they know that * Climbing and swimming are common if your character is from the islands * Fishing likely if character from the island * Goblins traditionally do not use mounts, it is common for them to not know how to ride = Category:Race